Infinite Impossibilities 1
by RedSharkBait
Summary: Someone's visit to an Unrealized Reality doesn't go as planned and there are repercussions for everyone. Or are there? It all depends on your point of view. Crichton/Chiana


_This is my way of fixing the horrific, tear-jerking scene in "Prayer"...I'm sure you know which one I'm talking about. If you don't think it's realistic, just remember anything's possible with wormholes. And I actually did like the way things turned out at the end of the series but I wanted to revisit Bizarro Moya in a different way._

"I don't have time for this." The bug said. "Kill them and get it over with. Chiana must die!"

"Shut up, Scorpy!" The other Crichton snapped.

"Kill me? Why me? Please don't kill me." Chiana implored.

"Nobody's killing anyone." Crichton replied. "It'll be okay, Chi."

"Ah, just like his counterpart, filling his friends with false hopes." Muttered the bug. "As fascinating as this is, I'm bored. Someone had better shoot."

The newcomer obviously thought Crichton would hesitate. He was wrong. D'Argo assumed he would shoot one and Crichton would shoot the other but Crichton made a split second decision and the bug got two energy pulses to the face. The room shivered and shook, the air rippled and blurred and Crichton stumbled against the wall.

The other Crichton groaned and fell to his knees, his weapon still trained on Crichton. "No!" He spat.

"Let's kill him too." D'Argo growled as the universe came back to normal.

"Wait…wait a minute." Crichton muttered. "Wormholes. That's where you came from, just like Einstein said. Am I right?" He shakily got to his feet and looked the other Crichton in the eye.

"Yeah." The impostor said. "Unrealized Reality."

"That's where he's from, guys." Crichton understood. But the impostor shook his head and stood up.

"No, that's where you're from. In my reality, Chiana…doesn't look like that, Stark's not a girl and D'Argo's three times as tall."

"A tall Luxan?" Chiana laughed nervously, her voice breaking in that way Crichton knew all too well.

"Who says your reality is the right one?" Crichton said.

"That's not important. I need to find Katratzi, it's the only way to save Aeryn. You can make this hard, or you can…you can…aw, frell, I sound like Scorpius!" He dropped the pulse pistol and sank to his knees, his eyes red with tears.

"So you'd kill my Chiana to save your Aeryn? Well I've got news for you, that ain't gonna fly."

"It wasn't supposed to be this way…Stark was supposed to know. Different Stark, different rules."

"Stark, what's he talking about?" Crichton asked. The other Crichton kept muttering to himself and Crichton found himself wondering just what the _frell_ his other self had been through.

"I have to love the soul! No love, no crossing, no crossing no trance no trance no knowledge no Katratzi!" She squealed. "I love Chiana."

"So do I." Chiana quipped.

"Yeah, me too." Crichton smiled at her briefly before turning back to his duplicate. "Look, I don't see a goatee so you can't be that bad. There's gotta be another way."

"No, I can't…can't stay or time will unravel, the universe will tear itself to shreds, Aeryn will still die and it'll be my fault."

"Don't think Einstein would like that."

The clone shook his head and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were chips of ice. "I have no choice."

"There's always a choice."

"No, not always. Forgive me." With that he leapt to his feet, pulling another pulse pistol from its holster and aiming it towards Crichton. He never pulled the trigger. A pulse of energy hit him in the chest and he fell towards the ground.

"D'argo, no!" Crichton moved towards his fallen counterpart. Before he hit the ground the universe shook again and the room was nothing but blue ripples and white fire. Crichton was falling, he was running, he was being shot at, he was kissing Aeryn, he was hugging Chiana, he was flying through a wormhole and he was drifting through space. All at once his life flashed before his eyes but it wasn't his.

* * *

Crichton came back to reality and stumbled into a wall. Chiana caught him around the waist and kissed his cheek as he sank against her shoulder.

"What's going on?" She asked as he slid to the floor. Chiana landed on top of him. "What are you doing?"

"Whoa…I uh…I don't know."

"Is it a human thing to black out and fall down or is it just you? Hmm?" She asked while planting kisses on his forehead.

"I think it's just me."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me." He gently pushed her off and got to his feet, then gave her a hand up.

"I'm your wife, it's my job to worry about you." She kissed him and smiled, her dark eyes shining like diamonds.

"Thanks, Chi. I love you."

"I love you too. Even though you're the strangest alien I ever met."

"Right back at ya, pipsqueak, right back at ya."

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, just…yeah. I'm fine. Come on, D'Argo's waiting." He put his arm around her shoulders and walked through the living ship that had become his home. All was right with the universe.

* * *

The subspace being given the appellation 'Einstein' by a vastly inferior yet admirably audacious flesh and blood creature screamed in pain as it tried to turn back the tide of time as the universe unraveled and rearranged itself. Dismay, regret, and fury towards the fool who wrought destruction on the universe coursed through 'Einstein's' equivalent of a mind and it pushed back even harder, joined by it's kindred but even together they could not undo Crichton's damage. It seemed suddenly as if 'Einstein' were careening towards itself, spiraling away from reality and being pulled through a wormhole of his mind's creation. It let out one last scream, one last gasp, and surrendered itself to the void.

The subspace being given the appellation 'Einstein' by a vastly inferior yet admirably audacious flesh and blood creature regained its equivalent of consciousness with a start, instantly feeling something was wrong. It probed time and space to seek the source of its discomfort, its unease, but no source existed and the feeling had already faded. Even vastly powerful subspace beings have bad dreams and 'Einstein' dismissed the feeling as nothing of consequence. It reached out to its kindred and they spoke back with kindness and contentment in their voices. All was right with the universe.


End file.
